


T'challa's Outside Daughter

by Marvelheaux



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, zyra udaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelheaux/pseuds/Marvelheaux
Summary: Zyra is the first born of King T’challa before he married his wife. She moved to the states and grew up with her Single mother with hardly any contact with her father. Queen Mother Ramonda decided that with all the drama and secrets going on, that it’s time to bring the family together .





	T'challa's Outside Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry if my chapters are taking so long. I was ill recently was busy hospital and doctor visits- was not in the frame of mind to write. Here’s the prologue for the “T’challa’s outside daughter series”. You should check out the “Zyra Udaku” tag on my page for one shots, character and story information. ( they may not be linked cause I am on mobile) Enjoy👍

T’challa and Raechella met at Oxford college, while they were perusing their PhDs- his in physics and hers in medical. However being Wakandan, T’challa opted to study overseas to get a taste of the educational culture abroad. Raechella was an intelligent young lady from the tiny caribbean islands, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, with big ambitions despite troubles in the earlier years of her life. They both were very close friends and both secretly had had a liking to each other, even getting getting closer after graduation- connecting through the phone and even impromptu visits from him. T’challa desperately wanted to marry her, mainly on the basis he needed an heir, with pressure of being next in line for the throne. 

After a couple years with Raechella having her career in the USA, whilst owning her own home and other personal achievements, T’challa decided to pay her a visit to confess his love for her. T’challa and Rae were lounging in her living room when he spoke up. He eventually proposed to her and she excitedly accepted. Then came the moment of truth.  
“Rae there is something I need to tell you that I have been hiding from you.” he voice got deep, with his thick Wakandan accent.  
Rae looked up to him, with a confused look on her face. “What is it?”  
He paused. “Remember when I told you that I was from South Africa……..I lied. I from a small isolated country in Africa called Wakanda.”  
“But ….why couldn't you just tell me, why did you have to lie about it?”  
T’challa held her smooth hands and rubbed her fingers tenderly.  
“I- I was trying to conceal my identity as a important member of of my country’s monarchy.”  
“Monarchy?” Rae asked with with a confused look on her face. “You mean a politician? Like Royalty?”  
“Yes. I'm the Prince of Wakanda”  
Rae was speechless. This was the first time she was hearing something like this. T’challa did not want to lie to her like this, but it was a part of his observation. He promised himself that if he happened to form any relationships abroad- whether romantic or platonic, he wanted to make sure that they were genuine and not for the wrong reasons or just because he's a prince of a country.  
“....there is something else.”

After being calm for a split second, Rae threw her hands in the air. “Jesus Christ T, what is it NOW?! Are you a secretly criminal?”  
T’challa was mad nervous about the last question. “ Not exactly.”  
He proceeded to explain her about the black panther mantle and the importance of the character to his country and family. T’challa at the time was recently awarded the title of the Black Panther, due to the aging of his father. Rae took in this information attentively but was very nervous and questioned her ‘worthiness’ as a normal, working, independent woman, being proposed to a member of a royal family.   
T’challa noticed her uneasy mannerisms and cupped her cheek, looking into her worried eyes.  
“Do you Trust me?”  
Rae sighed deeply and replied “Yes.”  
T'challa pecked her soft lips as he was satisfied about his choice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In due time, Raechella moved to Wakanda, as T'challa ensured her personal belongings in the USA would be protected. She was very nervous about being accepted as an outsider and foreigner in Wakanda, despite being black woman. Although she was welcomed with open arms by T’challa’s family- His father King T’chaka, Mother, Queen Ramonda, and others, some of the local community were on their p’s and q’s about foreigners becoming queens, in similar reference to T’challa’s mother, who is originally a South African native. In a couple of months, the Wakandans had found an admiration for Raechella because of the her use of her skills and expertise performed in the community. She developed a medical department and counselling services for locals suffering with mental illnesses at the main hospital. She thought this was the perfect project to invest in because she suffered from anxiety and PTSD from a young age. Her work in the community was also admired by the royal council.  
Months later, Rae found out that she was pregnant and T’challa was on edge because they were not yet married. This shouldn't be the case judging on the fact they had been having sex more often since she moved to Wakanda. To her excitement, T’challa’s parents were overjoyed at the conception of their first grandchild, especially Queen Ramonda, because she was expecting as well, this time with a baby girl. As time went by she found out that the baby was also a girl. This made the Queen and the Staff super excited because this is the time females are being brought back into the bloodline. When T’challa was told about the news of his first born being a girl, he was very dismissive because he wanted the opposite. During Rae’s pregnancy, T’challa became very distant and verbally aggressive and constantly ignored is fiance- and was always out on missions. This made her very stressed and upset. However, the doctors and his mother were there for her for moral support and reassurance.  
With all the drama happening, T’challa was not present at his daughter’s birth,neither did he seem to care. Rae’s father and her grandmother were flown in to support her during her delivery. All of Raechella worries went out the window when she heard her daughter's little cries and held her in her arms ever dvdcv for the first time.   
Smiling with tears streaming down her face, she kissed her tiny forehead. “She's beautiful”  
“I was thinking about Zyra Cebisa” King T’chaka declared. Zyra meaning beautiful giver of wisdom (Greek origin) and Cebisa meaning special (xhosa origin). Raechella remembered giving the King permission to name her baby because she was indecisive.  
Rae smiled and said “ That's perfect”

A couple of hours later, walks off the quintet after his “oh so important mission” with his mind busy. Okoye herself was very excited about the baby, and wanted to stop T’challa from abandoning his fiance but he would often yell at her and tell her to mind her business. T’challa was on his way to his room to retire for the night but his conscience had him restless. He was fighting with his own anger and guilt. He decided to make is way to the medical wing of the palace.  
While he was on his way to maternity area, when he spotted the doctor running to him with a big smile on her face.  
“Your highness! Your highness!” Dr. Buswayo called out to him, out of breath.  
She brought up the statistics on her kimoyo bead. “Your daughter has arrived! A healthy 7 pounds 11 ounces! Madame Raechella is doing great but she is resting”   
Whilst Dr. Buswayo was explaining to him the events of the birth and medical statistics of Rae and the baby T’challa hanged his head in shame of his attempt to abandon his fiance and their newborn. The doctor guided him to where she was kept, and he was in aww and observed baby Zyra, swaddled in her pink blanket and hat with a cute bow on it. He realized that she looked alot like him, which made him smile.On his way back to his quarters he spotted Rae throw the glass to her hospital bed, fast asleep and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to go see her. Turning the corner , he met an angry Queen Ramonda. “ You are a fool!” she shouted. And brushed past him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later, T’challa’s and Rae’s relationship was no different. In fact. It was worse. He was hardly around and never wanted to talk or play with his child whenever Zyra came around him. He would always dismiss her and tell her “Go with your mother”. However, Zyra had a great relationship with her mum and were close with her grandparents and their daughter shuri, who were the same age. She was also doing well in preschool.  
One evening when Rae and Zyra was at a playdate with Brandon and his mom, she got an urgent phone call from from palace security that cut the activities short.   
“Madame, I am afraid that I have some disturbing footage to show you. I apologize in advance if I had interfered” the security person said.  
This statement made Raechella uneasy. When they reviewed a surveillance video from the quinjet, it produced footage of a woman straddling T’challa and kissing him. Raechella wanted to faint. He was CHEATING. Soon after, Queen Ramonda rushed in and was shocked. And it did not end there. The security personnel happened to rewind footage from three years ago which showed T’challa have the same girl bent over the controls clapping her cheeks, with a clear date stamped- the day before Zyra was born. 

An angry Queen ramonda threw her hands on her head. “BAST HAVE MERCY!” she noticed the features of the “girl”. “That is his ex girlfriend he is fraternising with!” Rae couldn't take it no more and ran out of the room crying.  
T’challa came home and Rae approached him.  
“So you fucking these hoes behind my back?!”  
“Shut up there girl. Who are you talking to” he said bitterly.   
“So were you not hitting that girl from the back while I was pregnant??” Raechella was not playing with this man.  
T'challa was clenched his teeth and went to say something but decided not to.  
“You know what? FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS! I’M LEAVING!” Rae shouted as she started to gather her daughter's belongings.  
T’challa followed her. “Go where?? With what support? You know what? Take YOUR Child and go!!”  
“ We WILL!! You know I'm not like these bum ass bitches you be fucking. We'll be aight.” Raechella with the anger taking over her threw the engagement ring over the bedroom balcony. “ Go Fetch bitch!”  
T’challa’s parents and the Dora milaje heard the commotion and came to investigate. The both begged her to change her mind but Rae’s decision was final.

King T’chaka turned to the royal council in hopes that they would help her change her mind. Unfortunately majority rules. The members of the River, Mining, Merchant Tribe and elected in Rae’s favor. Some believed it would be better for the Zyra, based on his behaviour towards his daughter and the others believe that the both should stay. The mining tribe leader empathized with Raechella because she ran away from an abusive relationship with her first son and Ramonda stated that her son was not worthy of his daughter and his spouse. King T’chaka gave up and granted Raechella her wish but he ensured that Zyra will have a full support system for life.  
King T’chaka held back his tears as they all said their goodbyes.   
“Take care of yourself and if you need anything at all! We are a phone call away” He reassured Raechella as he held her hand.  
He squatted down to little Zyra’s height and hugged her and kissed her forehead. “ Baba will miss you sithandwa sam.   
They embarked as soon as the quinjet was packed with their belongings.  
The jet took off on its way to New York, while T’challa looked on from the palace window.

*Sorry of this was super long! Stay tuned for Chapter 1*  
Please reblog or comment of you enjoy it! Your feedback means alot:) *


End file.
